Tsuki Sohma
Tsuki Sohma Uiterlijk: Tsuki is een lief en zorgzaam meisje dat soms toch wel gewelddadig uit de hoek kan komen. Ze heeft een bleek en rond gezicht zoals die van haar zus en kastanje-bruine haren. Haar ogen zijn goudbruin en ze is altijd vrolijk. Ze houd ervan om dingen te verzamelen en dan het liefst dingen met emotionele waarde. Ze draagt meestal lange jurken die van haar grootmoeder zijn geweest waarover ze een lange beige jas draagt. Haar schooluniform heeft ze gepersonaliseerd en ze is altijd te vinden met haar neus in de boeken. Persoonlijkheid: Tsuki is lief, zorgzaam en ze is er altijd voor haar vrienden. Als je haar boos maakt word ze gewelddadig en verandert ze in een vos die moordlustig is. Ze verzamelt dingen van emotionele waarde en hou elk voorwerp bij dat toebehoorde aan haar grootmoeder, de belangrijkste persoon in haar leven geweest. Ze houd van boeken en dan vooral die gaan over legendes van Diermensen. Ze is impulsief en neemt beslissingen zonder erbij na te denken. Als ze gitaar speelt gaat ze er helemaal in op, ze speelt het liefst met vriendinnen en het deuntje dat haar moeder haar heeft geleerd van haar grootmoeder. Ze is door de legendes bang voor katten en voelt zich geïntimideerd door Sohma Kyo. Ze doet haar best om haar kleine zus Kisa te verzorgen omdat ze vind dat haar moeder erin faalde toen ze Kisa afstootte. Geschiedenis: Tsuki is geboren op 3 mei op dezelfde dag als De Prins van de Nacht. Deze 'prins' is een gevaar voor Tsuki. Als deze twee herenigd worden zullen er natuurrampen en vulkaanuitbarstingen verschijnen. De belangrijkste persoon in haar leven, haar grootmoeder Ushio wist alles over deze persoon en vertelde alle legendes aan haar. Toen Ushio stierf hield Tsuki er maanden depressie aan over tot ze op een gegeven moment zichzelf herpakte en dwong om te lachen zoals haar grootmoeder zou willen ondanks haar dood. Van haar grootmoeder erfde ze een villa en de boekencollectie vol legendes waar zelfs haar vriendinnen geen weet van hebben. Haar zus Kisa, vier jaar jonger dan Tsuki, is heel belangrijk voor Tsuki en toen ze haar zus terugvond en ontdekte dat haar moeder haar had afgestoten, verliet ze het huis en verhuisde met boeken en al tot ze de Sohma's vond en daar introk. Tot Akito's afgrijzen is ze een relatie begonnen met Yuki, met hem heeft ze het geluk weer terug gevonden en het voelt voor haar alsof haar grootmoeder er ergens voor tussenzit in haar lot. Relaties: Sohma Yuki Haar vriendje,Tsuki leerde hem kennen op school. Hij werd als eerste haar beste vriend en hij was al van in het begin beschermend. Hij gaf haar de bijnaam "Vossenstaart" omdat hij dat als eerste had gezien op hun ontmoeting. Ayame, Yuki's broer, hielp het een beetje vooruitgang te boeken. Tsuki had een een lang gesprek met Yuki en bekende toen dat ze eigenlijk gevoelens had voor hem. Akito moet toestemming geven voor deze relatie en daar kregen ze een dag voor. Sohma Kisa Tsuki's kleine zusje.4 jaar jonger. Kisa werd afgestoten door Tsuki's moeder bij de geboorte.Tsuki keek toe hoe haar moeder Kisa wegbande, met als reden omdat ze een lid van de Zodiak was. Tsuki en Kisa werden herenigd toen Kisa twaalf was. Ze trokken in het zelfde gebouw in het binnenhuis van de Sohma's en Tsuki neemt de verantwoordelijkheid over Kisa op zich omdat ze vind dat haar moeder faalde. Sohma Myazakki, Misaki en Myuu Tsuki's beste vriendinnen van sinds ze klein was.Ze deelden alles samen en gingen steeds naar dezelfde scholen als 1 iemand van het groepje wilde veranderen. Ze kennen elkaar door en door behalve de verhalen van Ushio die Tsuki bezit en het geheim van De Prins van de Nacht. Ze zien elkaar als zusters. Potato Shima Tsuki's hondje. Ze kreeg de puppy van Yuki, hij vond deze toen hij rond ging kijken in Tsuki's verlaten villa in de tuin tussen de aardappel planten. Hij legde dit verhaal uit aan Tsuki, die het hondje meteen Potato -naar de plaats van herkomst- Shima -Grootmoeder's tweede naam- noemde. Weetjes: *Tsuki's naam betekent: Maan, haar bijnaam en tevens haar grootmoeder's familienaam; Tsu betekent: Ster. *De Prins van de Nacht, was voorbestemd door profeten als Tsuki's vriendje. Natuurlijk zal ze weigeren. *Haar ouders zijn ontvoerd. *Ze leerde eerst Misaki kennen, dan Myazakki en later Myuu. Citaten: *"Yuki!" *"Als je de volgende keer bij me komt liggen, trek dan wat kleren aan!" *"Heb een beetje vertrouwen!" *"Bedankt, oma." *"Een vos is instinctief een jager, het zit in mijn bloed!" *"Herten krijgen ook altijd hun zin!" *"Nu komt de aap uit de mouw." Yukis garden.jpeg Tsuki blossom.jpeg Tsuki aan het strand.jpg Tsuki winter.jpeg Tsuki met gitaar.jpg Tsuki guitar.jpeg Myazakki en Tsuki die zich klaarmaken voor school.jpg Misaki tsuki en ... onderweg naar school.jpg Yuki looks at tsuki.jpeg Yuki s.jpeg Sohma Tsuki.jpeg Kiiisa.jpeg YUKI!!.jpeg Shima!!.jpg Shima!!!.jpg Shima!!!!.jpg Puppy.jpeg My doggie.jpeg My dog!!.jpeg Hiro and kisa.jpeg Tsuki the Fox.jpeg|Tsuki als halfvos Kisa sohma.jpeg The sohmas.jpeg Mya, tsu and missy.jpg Sohma kisa.jpeg Tsuki sohmaa.jpeg Misaki sohma.jpeg|Misaki, Tsuki eerste vriendin Mya.jpeg|Myazakki, tweede vriendin Myuu Sohma.jpg|Myuu, derde vriendin. Tsuki falls.jpeg Kisa.jpeg Kisa sohma tiger.jpeg Tsuki slaapt.jpg Wiki-background Tsuki,myazakki en misaki.jpg Tsuki,Misaki en Myazakki.jpg Tsuki en Misaki.jpg Tsuki basebbaall.jpg